Keep Laughing
by Under A Bed Of Red
Summary: Fang and Vanille stay awake and talk about their relationship but things keep in the way... Better then it sounds i hope haha plus im sorry its not too long but felt that this was enough for what i wanted anyway please please r&r thank you


Vanille laughed in her sweet voice that seemed to melt all the troubles in the world away to seem like they were just small problems like having to open a window because a room was hot instead of having to save Serah and stop the Fal'cie. It wasn't going to be an easy task at all but Fang didn't care about anything else now that she had been reunited with Vanille. They were currently camping for the night with Fang keeping watch while the others slept however her partner had woke up and decided that she would rather keep her friend distracted than go back to sleep. The flames from a small fire danced around the pair creating shadows along the ground and along the rock faces behind them.

"Fang, Fang, look its beautiful" she exclaimed in a fast voice.

"Yeah it is" she agreed smiling before returning her gaze to the world outside and across the plains.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"You can tell me anything"

"Don't say that, I told Lightning some things and she hit me" said Fang rubbing the bottom of her jaw.

"I would never hit you"

"I know"

Silence surrounded the pair for a while where only the crackling of the fire could be heard, apart from the far away growls that came from monsters that the small group of heroes would have to come across soon enough and defeat. Fang touched her arm felling the L'cie mark there which felt hot on her skin, she wasn't one for tattoos but she had to admit that she liked the tribal feel to it even if it was a mark that would eventually lead to her death either as a roaming zombie, a crystallized figure or her body being lifeless. She might of escaped before but she wasn't sure that it would happen again, maybe her and Vanille had just gotten lucky, either way she was scared but not for herself. She had seen all that she wanted to see and had done all that she had wanted too yet Vanille loved life, she couldn't get enough which was why it was so cruel to see her destined to die at such a young age too, physically anyway.

"So?" asked Vanille sitting beside the other female.

"I don't want you to have to die again" she said getting to her feet and walking away from her partner so that she couldn't see her face "It was might fault you became a L'cie in the first place then we got revived, I thought that was it our reward for completing our focus whatever it was. But no we get dragged into another focus in a different time zone"

"Because of me?" said a shocked Vanille who wanted to get up but her legs had turned to jelly.

A howl suddenly echoed towards the group yet it was closer than before resulting in Fang reaching for her lance while she hardened her expression to turn around to Vanille. All her emotion had disappeared from her face all that remained was focus, it was her battle face which the other female knew well so pulled out her staff from its holder which she held gently in both hands. The pair then ran forward towards the howl that was getting louder and louder pumping more adrenaline around Fang's body as she went. She then turned around a corner and opened her eyes in shock at the sight.

Three wolves were coming straight for them yet they had a friend and a very large one at that it looked like a lizard that had an armoured shell on its back protecting it from harm, that said it was incredibly slow so Fang took her chance to get rid of the wolves first. She swung her lance around and smashed it into the face of one of the wolves before slamming the tip down into its chest which killed the wolf instantly. Vanille then aimed a blast of fire at the remaining two who were thrown into the air and landed with a thud allowing Fang to finish them off with a blitz attack however not before one clawed into her leg drawing blood.

"Eugh" she yelled dropping to the floor while Vanille ran in front of the female as the lizard creature screamed at them "Vanille move"

"Never" she said gripping her staff tightly as she threw an air spell knocking the lizard back slightly.

The lizard it was safe to say wasn't too happy about it and began to charge at the small Vanille who was frozen into place. Fang knew what was happening so got to her feet and pushed the other female to the side who landed on the grass with a thud yet it meant that the tough female had no time to save herself. The lizard smashed into her body sending her flying backwards where she rolled a few times until she layed still her lance was at the monsters feet as the impact had knocked all of her strength out of her. Vanille saw this and picked the weapon up hitting the monster with both weapons before running to her partner who she dragged back towards the camp site in order to get help as they were both rusty from being back for crystals for at the most part a couple of weeks at least that was how long it seemed to be.

"We need to wake them" she told Fang with a worried expression.

"No we can handle this thing"

"No we can't"

"Just watch"

"Fang!" cried out the small female.

"Bahamut" yelled Fang activating her summon.

"I hope you know what you're doing" said the female walking towards her friend.

"Always"

The female's crystal burst from her shoulder which she pulled slightly before turning around and throwing the thing in the air where the sky seemed to swallow it making a circle of the sky go dark. Purple rings then appeared which shot both above and below the dark cloud making a kind of tunnel. Then without any warning a black figure shot from the purple tunnel straight towards the two females like a bullet, Fang and Vanille moved out of the way as the figure came inch's away from the ground before swerving upwards where it turned into a humanoid form which yelled out at the shell like creature. It opened its two large orange claws as it flew at the enemy who yelled back and stand its ground.

Fang grinned at her summon who she was beginning to like but decided that she wanted a bit of the action to and grabbed her weapon off of Vanille which she twirled around in her fingers. The female charged to her dragon's side and flipped over the turtle slamming her weapon into its side while Bahamut claws into its armour however no marks were left at all causing Fang to frown at the creature. It threw its head outwards at the female knocking her backwards into a rock face that was close by causing Vanille to cry out in terror and giving the only advice she could think of.

"Join together" she yelled at the pair.

Getting back on her feet Fang nodded and pointed her weapon at Bahamut who hovered slightly into the sky where his legs joined together while a small device was detached from his back. The device swirled around the summons body turning it into an armoured form like a jet before it slotted into onto the dragons body where two large purple wings burst out. The summon swooped down and allowed Fang to jump onto his back were the pair flew into the sky before the pair fired beams at the armoured lizard who after various hits had a crack in its armour. Fang cheered and decided to activate her summons final move.

Bahamut flew upwards further into the sky where two small devices lowered themselves over its mouth which allowed the creature to fire a blast of black energy which slowly formed into a ball. The summon fired the ball towards the creature which landed into the crack of the shell and blew up sending a pulse through the ground that destroyed the lizard creature but had also knocked Vanille to the ground. The two flying figure lowered themselves down as Bahamut turned into a crystal that joined straight in the side of Fang's arms again filling her with warmth and power.

"Vanille" she shouted out running to her side.

"Huh?" she asked opening her eyes slightly, feeling dizzy from the fall "Did we win?"

"We won" laughed Fang stroking the others hair and helping Vanille to her feet.

Vanille hung onto Fang as she helped her to her feet, she then wiped herself down picked up her staff and walked off towards the camp site. Fang had to run slightly to catch up but Vanille soon connected their hands together smiling at the other female gently. The soon reached the campsite and the pair sat down with Vanille now on Fangs lap and their weapons laid beside them on the floor, no one had got up not even Hope who was a light dreamer or Lightning who could usually sense danger.

"We had fun didn't we?" laughed Vanille quickly.

"Yeah"

"And we didn't die"

"No we didn't" nodded Fang turning slightly to get a better view of Vanille.

"I told you that we would be fine, we can handle anything together" she told Fang kissing her on the cheek.

They looked at each other with lustful eyes and went to kiss but were distracted by Hope who rolled from his bed and began to talk which he seemed to do a lot when he was dreaming. The pair couldn't help but listen to what insane things Hope was coming out with even though they had been moments away from having their wicked ways with each other. Of course they still had the rest of the journey to take part in such lustful activities yet listening to the small males dreams was impossible to miss.

"No don't let the burger eat me. Put the fries down please don't touch the fries I was saving them" muttered the youngest member of the group "Woah Snow cover yourself up you nearly took my eyes out with that thing, Light why are you eating grass?"

"He needs to get out more" said Fang with a raised eyebrow and a worried expression "That kid has problems"

"Hey don't be a meenie, Hope is nice. He saved my butt too"

"Good kid" she smiled gently touching Vanille on the hip "Now where were we?"

A long howl echoed through the area as a group of wolves came running towards the camp, Fang gritted her teeth and muttered about things not going the right way for her. All she wanted was Vanille but first she had had to deal with her worries, then the lizard, then Hope and now more wolves. The worst thing that topped it all off was that the rest of the team were now awake and had grabbed their weapons before running out at the pack of aggressive dog like creatures.

"Give me a break" muttered Fang as the wolves were finally killed and the group returned to camp.

"Well done" cheered Vanille giggling slightly at her partners expressions.

Fang waited for the other four heroes to go back to sleep but not a single one of them returned to their sleeping areas in fact they crowded by the fire where Vanille and Fang had been sitting a few moments earlier. Both females tapped their fingers against their legs waiting for one of them to move or say saying but what came out of their mouths wasn't what either female wanted to hear.

"I'm wide awake now" moaned Hope.

"Me too" added Sazh.

"Let's get moving then" suggested Light with a small smile.

"Good idea" nodded Snow gas he got up to get things ready.

"Eugh" muttered Fang hitting herself in the head and falling backwards to the floor in annoyance while Vanille just laughed at her in her cute voice that seemed to make the worst troubles seem so easy to solve.


End file.
